From Protected to Protecter
by thorthehero
Summary: hey! listen,this is the same story as the first. there were just some minor defects in the first. but, here's the edited one! sakura's change from usless whiner to hard working lady!


Hey! I kinda just felt like posting another fic. So this time I'm going with Sakura. This is going to be from when, as everyone else says, she was a lazy useless bum to after when she actually became a better person. I felt she became a better person during the Chunin exams, but if anyone feels otherwise let me know. I'll do another story with Sakura becoming useful at some of the other times if someone wants. Primarily after Sasuke went AWOL or after Shippuden. Whatever works. So here I go!

* * *

Finally, after all her hoping, her praying, her dreaming, she got what she most desired. Sasuke as her teammate. Sakura's mood was slightly dampened with the prospect of having Naruto to on her team as well, but she would learn to deal with him when the time came. Many, many different scenarios ran through her mind, all dealing with Sasuke. The pink haired kunochi thought of the multitude of ways that were at her disposal to woo Sasuke with. Seeing as how Ino, her former friend and now current rival, used some more "colorful" ways to flirt, Sakura chose to stay modest. That decision narrowed down her list. But our pinkete wasn't about to let that stop her. Her best chance was to try and get Sasuke alone during lunch, and try to make him hers. Hoping it will work, Sakura's thoughts wandered a bit. Her mood dropped low when she thought of her overly large brow, and dropped even further when she thought of her chances at getting Sasuke. "Who'd want a freak like me? Naruto, sure, but he's a bit of a freak too!" she thought sadly. She was near the point of crying, when she saw him. "Wha?" she thought. Then all thought went blank when he walked to her and sat next to her on the bench. "Maybe dreams do come true!" she thought. But by the end of the day, the poor kunochi had had her dream crushed, and by the time her head hit the pillow, she was yet again near tears. But this time, no one could stop them from coming forward. And as the weeks went on, she fell into depression. She hid it well, yelling at her silver-haired sensei when he was late to add to the convincing façade. But when she was alone, and the mask came down, she was too sad to even cry. The cause was the fact that she was nothing. Useless. Not needed. The fact that Team 7's last mission, the Wave mission deepened that feeling. The entire time, Sasuke and Naruto were the ones protecting her, and all she did was let them. She couldn't do anything, and she hated herself for it. "Why can't I do anything good! I'll never be able to impress Sasuke If I can't do anything at all!" she looked at the form in her hand, and immediately decided to take part in the Chunin exams. "Maybe at least I can do something." Sakura thought sadly. Making Sasuke's heart yet!" With that, she raced from her seat under her favorite cherry tree and ran to her team's meeting place.

DURING THE EXAMS

"Why now? Why did this have to happen now? We're so close to death that it makes me wish I had written a will!" Sakura was trying her best to take care of her teammates. Naruto had summoned up so much energy it was unbelievable. "Come to thing of it, there was a bit of the same energy coming from him as the energy that was present during the Wave mission. But it couldn't' have come from him. It was too powerful and demonic to have been his. So who did it come from? Or what?" that last thought was one of fear. Then there was Sasuke. "If I see that creep again, I will pulverize him!" anger coursed through her veins. Some snake man had bitten Sasuke, and the raven was currently trying to fight the worst fever that the poor kunochi had ever known. She changed the cloths on her teammates heads, and quickly turned to the opening under the tree when she heard a crack. It was a squirrel, but it was to close for comfort. She scarred it away, only to have three Sound Nin come after her. She prepared to fight, only to have Rock Lee come to her rescue. But even he was no match for them, and he was defeated. Sakura tried to fight, but was caught by the enemy's kunochi. Just as they were about to kill Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura did what surprised the enemy, Lee, and her insofar-unknown Nin audience. She chopped off her long hair. Many long, flowing pink locks fell and blew away in the breeze. And then she attacked. "This is it. No more useless me. This time, I'm going to be the defender. I'm going to protect my friends, and I will do what so far has been their job. She used substitution three times, but the third was merely her hands moving. She leaped upon the Nin with the holes in his hands, and bit his arm as she stabbed the other. Her life flashed before her eyes, and before she knew it she was thrown off and nearly killed. But, incredibly, her rival's team came to help. It was then, she knew, that at least she had done something. That finally, she had been useful long enough for help to arrive. The fighting was brief, and after she had calmed an awakened and angry Sasuke there was finally peace. She could now rest. And rest she did, secure in the knowledge that she would no longer stand idly by. Now, she would work to be a good teammate, and not dead weight.

* * *

Well that's it! I really hope you like it! And btw, I WILL NOT rewrite this story because someone wants me to. I know I said that I'd do a story if someone was displeased, but what I meant was A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY. Not edit this one to please, just create an entirely new one. That way, people who agree with this one don't lose this story, and people who are dissatisfied get something they like. Sorry if this sounds rude or mean, I just felt it would save trouble by putting out what I will and won't do and to put emphasis on it with caps. And also, I'm American. Go ahead, insult me and call me stupid or whatever. I've heard some extremely rude British chicks saying how stupid and dry our books and minds are when I was browsing in my favorite bookstore/library.I'm not prejudiced or have any stereotypes or anything, but I know that there are people in the world who think we're stupid. For the record, I'm not crazy about what this country's come to, either. But, it does have its perks, living here. So I'll stay, thanks. Anyway, I'm American, so I watch the English translation anime as well as the original stuff. So I'm a bit prone to spell a name or what ever the way that I've known it to be spelled. Sorry for those who don't like that. Any way, hope you like this story! Send a message if you'd like another one, and please specify what kind of story. I'll see what I can do with it, but I will definitely write something. And please, check my profile! I'd really like to see if anyone actually takes my challenge, and I would love to see what comes of it if it is taken.


End file.
